The Picnic
by Darth Breezy
Summary: Anakin and Padme and some afternoon delightRead,'Jedi Nookie. Stand alone, but could be a missing scene from Falls the Shadow. Complete


Picnic

It was a perfect day for a picnic. The sun was shining, the air was warm and they were in love.

Anakin had asked for and received the use of a small land speeder, and they had packed a small lunch that remained relatively untouched. For now, they were content just to lie on a blanket in the grass together, the wars, and the rest of the Galaxy far and away.

Padmé lay across his chest, her hand lazily playing with the strings on his tunic. Neither had slept to much the night before, a passionate and long over due session of love making had seen to that, but both were content.

Anakin summoned a piece of fruit from the basket, and it floated languidly into his waiting hand. He took a bite and a piece hung comically from his mouth. Padmé playfully leaned up and bit into it.

"No you don't _Ma-chi_," he growled trying to reclaim the stolen fruit but Padmé was too quick. She reached down and stroked the top of his crotch, eliciting a yelp from Anakin and a victory for herself.

"That was _cheating_ Padmé!" Anakin scolded as Padmé, with a lady like gesture, daintily removed the excess from her mouth.

"It worked didn't it?" she giggled. "I got what I wanted…"

"Is that _all_ you want Ma-chi?" Anakin replied huskily, leaning in for a kiss. Padmé closed her eyes, and titled her head to reciprocate only to have the remaining piece of fruit snatched from her hand. She cried out indignantly and straddled him, pushing her hands on to his chest in an attempt to push him down. Anakin burst into laughter as he thwarted her attempts and it quickly deteriorated into a wrestling match. They rolled back and forth on the blanket, giggling like children until Anakin gained the upper hand and pinned her down, hands behind her head. Padmé looked down at herself and gasped. During there play scuffle, Padmé's blouse had loosened, and one of her breast now peaked out of the top of her dress.

"You did that!" she cried out with mock indignanty. "Damn you Jedi Skywalker!"

Anakin arched his eyebrows and pursed his lips, pretending to contemplate this situation as if it were the gravest of circumstances. "Let's see…" he mused thoughtfully. "I have you right where I want you at this moment… but if I release your hands, who's to say you wont try to take advantage of my… generosity and prolong this game… increase your chance of victory…"

"Anakin!" Padmé cried out again, loosing her composure and squirming beneath him.

"So I can't let go of your hands… I'm sorry Ma-chi," Anakin ignored her; his voice became low and soft. "I guess I'll just have to…" he leaned over, deliberately becoming breathy. "Find another way…"

"Anakin…" Padmé said softly, all the humor leaving her voice as she closed her eyes and arched her back.

His tongue flicked at her nipple and she gasped, her squirming becoming more anxious.

"Oh I see…" Anakin purred and he took her nipple into his mouth moving his tongue around the nub and teasing. Padmé groaned softly as he began sucking on her insistently, now shifting himself to a more dominant position between her legs. Padmé responded by wrapping her legs around his thighs. She leaned up and teased his earlobe with her tongue and teeth, eliciting an answering sigh from Anakin.

He let her hands go at last and reached down, stroking her breast now, complimenting tongue and teeth. Padmé reached down, cradling his head with one hand and caressing the small of his back, reached into the waistband of his trousers. Anakin shifted his face to meet hers, and after a moment, he leaned in to kiss her. Their lips parted and their tongues danced against each others teeth as Anakin began rocking his hips against her.

Suddenly, without warning, Anakin found himself flipped over on to his back with Padmé on top of him, laughing.

"You lowered your defenses," Padmé growled playfully as she straddled him. "Does this mean I win?"

Anakin sighed in mock resignation. "I guess it does, Milady… What are you planning to do in your victory?"

As Padmé moved, her dress which had already bunched up around her thighs, shifted up a bit more. Languidly, Anakin reached down and raised the hem even further, the silky fabric of her under garments were now visible. Silky and damp. Anakin found himself growing painfully aroused at the sight.

Padmé sighed dramatically and began to undo the ties on his shirt as Anakin reached for her breasts again. He took one in each hand, alternately rubbing her nipples between his thumb and forefingers and caressing them fully.

"I think…" Padmé began to shiver and her breath came in little gasp.

"You think…" Anakin prompted huskily running a forefinger down the front of her dress to the place where it had gathered. Having completely opened his shirt, Padmé reached down and slipped the dress over her head, leaving her only with the small silken bottom garment that was discolored by the wetness. She raised herself onto her knees as Anakin reached down to caress her thighs and rear, relishing the sight of her body. She put her hands behind her head and pulled out the two pins that held her hair up, and then shook it out behind her in a glorious cascade as Anakin slid one thumb underneath the front of her undergarment. Padmé fell forward gasping, supporting herself on her hands as Anakin continued his ministrations with his thumb, caressing her behind with the other slowly pushing the undergarment down.

"Not fair," she murmured kissing him softly between gasps.

"Aren't you cold?" he replied, ignoring her comment as he slipped his fingers into her. Padmé only whimpered in reply. She allowed Anakin to gently roll her on to her side and on to her back. She then raised her legs one at a time, allowing Anakin to remove the last of her clothing. He began to lightly trace lines up and down her abdomen with his one hand while his other slid in and out, his thumb pressing and moving in delicate circles. Padmé began to move against him, her hands gripping the blankets moaning his name softly.

"Not cold Ma-chi…" he murmured softy as he positioned himself between her legs. "Not cold at all…"

He elicited another gasp as he ran his tongue up her inner thigh and into her center, replacing fingers with teeth and tongue. He wrapped one arm around her thigh tightly, the other alternating between her breasts, squeezing and caressing. She began to thrash beneath him, moaning and crying out as he thrust his tongue in as deeply as he could, bringing her to a trembling climax, both of them drenched in sweat and sex.

Gently, Anakin removed himself from between her thighs, now replacing his tongue with his fingers as he slowly traced a line of kisses up her waist and abdomen. As he made his way upward, Padmé began to explore him with her own hands. First his chest, then his back and into the waistband of his trousers. Anakin allowed her to push him onto his back, but hesitated when she tried to divest him of his own clothing.

"Too cold…" he mumbled against her lips as she reached into the front of his trousers, lightly stroking his manhood.

Her touch became firmer, and Anakin groaned despite himself. "I'll warm you…" she murmured softly as she traced a line of kisses down his throat and chest. Anakin sighed contentedly, stroking her back and gently fondling her breast as she kissed lower. She freed his manhood from his trousers with one hand, and caressed his chest with the other. Her tongue traced a lazy pattern around his navel as she slowly but deftly began to stroke him in earnest.

Now it was Anakin's turn to grip the blankets as Padmé lightly licked the tip of his manhood, her tongue lolling around as her hand moved up and down. She carefully repositioned herself and used her free hand to squeeze and stroke his thigh as she took him farther into her mouth. Deftly, the other hand continued it's gentle but firm up and down motion. Anakin gasped and began stroking her calf as her nipples brushed the top of his thigh, his hand trying to reach ever upward as she increased her pace and pressure. She began to actively suck on him now, driving him to the edge and now it was Anakin who writhed and moaned beneath her. She took the hand that had been stroking his thigh now wrapped it around the very base of his erection, and as if she knew it would, the effect sent him flying over the edge. Anakin cried out her name again and again as he came to climax, Padmé's mouth, tongue, and hands slowing at last, easing him down from the heights of ecstasy.

When it was over, Padmé lay next to him, one leg wrapped languidly over his own. She began to shiver, and Anakin grew concerned.

"You're cold…" he said gently as he threw a traveling cloak over her still nude body.

"A little…" she admitted shifting her leg up a bit higher. To his mild surprise, Anakin found his manhood stirring again. He reached under the blanket and began to caress her nipple again. Wordlessly, Padmé leaned over and kissed him, softly at first, them more passionately. Almost instantly, the stirring became hardness once again.

"Making up for lost time…" Padmé murmured as she slipped on top of him. To his relief, they hadn't readjusted his trousers, and his erection was unimpeded.

"Ma-chi…" he whispered as she straddled him, brushing herself against him.

"Tell me you want me…" Padmé said softly. "Tell me… you want to be inside of me…"

"_Ma-chi…_ Padmé…" he groaned pulling her close. "I want… I-I need…"

Padmé slowly moved up and down, stroking him with her womanhood.

"Tell me…" she moaned softly, closing her eyes. _"Na-hallow can Bo-tee…"_

"I-I _need_ to be inside you Ma-chi…" He pulled her down with a kiss. "Now…"

Padmé rocked against him slowly, once, twice, a third time. Anakin was growing desperate until at last Padmé lowered herself on to him. She settled herself all the way down and they stayed that way for a moment, just being one.

Slowly, Padmé pushed Anakin down on his back and once again began to rock against him. She placed her hands flat on the ground behind his shoulders as Anakin grasped her rear. There were no words, just the soft sounds of flesh meeting flesh and the low inarticulate groans and murmurs of lovemaking. They began slowly, and gradually began to build up the pace. The rocking became thrusting and the groans and murmurs became cries as passion over took them. Padmé bore down on him as Anakin raised his hips off the ground to meet her in an increasingly frantic pace. His grip tightened on her rear as she cried out her release, her body tightening around him.

It hit him like a thunderclap, shockingly intense and in an instant; he was bombarded with a sense of… Shift? Change? Something on top of the physical release… something fleeting dashed away in the intensity of the moment. It was…

He couldn't think, the pure physical sensation washed over him driving away any semblance of thought. There was only _release… powerful… intense… complete._

Padmé had collapsed on top of him gasping, heart pounding, her hair drenched in sweat and her eyes glazed.

Anakin held her close stroking her back. Summoning all of his mental strength, he used the Force to pull the traveling cloak to him and gently covered Padmé with it.

"Padmé?" he gasped. "Are you…" he trailed off, breathless.

"Ani…" she replied, her voice was soft and sleepy. "I think I'm warm now…"

"Warm…" he acknowledged, kissing her forehead. "Warm and safe…" He looked down and realized that she had fallen into a deep sleep, a look of contentment on her face. He too was sleepy now, the exertion had taken its toll and he knew he would soon follow. They were safe, and content…

As he began to drift off, he hazily wondered about what he had… seen? Felt?

I didn't really matter now. The Force often manifested its visions in strange ways, often in times of extremis. If it was important, he would find out soon enough. As long as Padmé was safe…

And with that, he joined his wife in blissful sleep.


End file.
